Avera Academy
by BerryCharming
Summary: Blaine Wants to join the new direction. So he gives Kurt a blow job and presents himself.


A/N: Please comment let me know what you think. Also this will only be a one shot unless theirs a demand to make it a full length story.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing.

"Silence everyone, we have come together today to welcome our new students. We have a 5 new students" Began the dean. All of New Direction's eyes wondered over to the new students. They were sizing them up and seeing if their was any worthy enough to join their elite group. Kurt's eyes wondered over to the Warblers and the young men were doing the same.

New Direction all wore blazers, this year it was a new rule all students in the school had to wear the uniform. Kurt could see Blaine sending him a wink and Kurt just smirked back at him. Even though Warblers were their competitors both groups were close friends with each other.

"Warblers, New Directions present!" Came the deans voice.

Both groups did as told, the Warblers all standing most very provocatively dressed hardly wearing the uniform. They had Blaine and a few others on their hands and knees, while a few sat on their backs.

New Directions however all stayed fully dressed but their uniforms fit a little to well. They boys wore no shirt or tie under the blazer. And the girls skirts were very short and the shirts under the blazer hugged them tightly. They stood with the girls in the front and the boys in the back all wore charming smiles on their faces.

"These two groups are the best of the very best, This is what everyone strives to be at Avera. They never fail, or dissapoint" The dean stepped down and the rest of the room broke off into conversation. While everyone on the stage stayed silent. Waiting for their group leaders to give orders.

Rachel came forward meeting Wes halfway. Kurt couldn't hear what was said but both turned towards the new meat while still chatting. Rachel turned towards us and gave a 'come forward' motion.

We all came up behind her checking out the new meat as well.

"I want the third one down" Said Rachel looking him up and down.

"That's not fair he appears to be very well endowed" replied Wes.

"Fine you can have him but that means I get the blonde" Said Rachel smirking up at Wes.

Sam then spoke up "Do we seriously need another blonde"

Both Wes and Rachel just glared back at Sam, Sam simply raised both hands in surrender and took one small step back. Rachel and Wes went on for a while trying to settle who gets who. After about half an hour the dean came back in, the now all but empty room stepping up onto the stage.

"Rachel have you thought about NYADA'S offer, they have been reaching out to me all morning, I hope you plan on staying with us, we would miss you very much so" He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Came Kurt's voice.

"I'm not taking their offer guys, I don't plan on going anywhere" Rachel confirmed putting everyone at ease.

"Besides we would miss our local hobit to much" Said Sebastian stepping to the front with his signature smirk.

Rachel ignored him but held a smile at the joke. She turned to the dean and said "Please tell them to stop asking my final answer is no"

The dean nodded and left the room. Rachel turned to the five gentlemen on the stage who was kept waiting long enough.

"I don't think theirs any worthy enough for New Direction this time around you guys can take any of them" Rachel said stepping down and walking towards the exit. Her whole team following.

However someone called out "Wait" and Rachel stopped and turned back to the stage.

"Yes Blaine" she asked.

"I have been talking to Wes, and I would like to switch teams , I would like to audition for the New Directions" Blaine said stepping off of the stage and towards the short brunet. Rachel glanced over at Wes to make sure this wasn't over his head. Wes nodded to Rachel with a smile.

Rachel glanced at Kurt and nodded. Kurt took the hint walking up to the stage towards Blaine.

"How do you present yourself Blaine Anderson?" asked Kurt standing directly in front of Blaine.

"Submissive and willing to learn Sir" Blaine said quickly dropping to his knees. Kurt held a serious facial expression.

"Such a good boy, so willing" Kurt's hand began to gently stroke Blaine's hair. Blaine preened under Kurt's hand. Kurt gripped Blaine's hair tightly and pressed the short boys head into the bulge forming into his pants. Kurt could feel Blaine nudging his bulge gently with his nose.

"Do you want it?" Kurt asked pulling Blaine's head back a little so he could respond.

"Please Sir" Blaine responded desperately.

"What do you guys think, does he deserve it" Kurt asked to no one in particular.

Kurt undid his pants but didn't pull his cock out "Take it out, then suck and stroke it like a good boy."

Blaine's hands went to work instantly. Kurt's hand left Blaine's hair, Kurt has been with Blaine plenty of times. He was well aware how much of a dream the boys mouth was, Blaine's mouth began to suck Kurt's mouth taking it deep a few times to get it wet. His hands began to jerk the rest of Kurt's cock. His hands moving in opposite directions as his head worked the tip.

"Fuck that mouth" Kurt moaned out his hand reaching out and finding Blaine's hair again, he gently gripped it, not enough to control movement. He let Blaine continue to set the pace.

Blaine loved the praise he was receiving so he really put on a show. Blaine's mouth left the cock and began to lick over Kurt's balls. Making sure to moan every couple of seconds.

"Turn around Blaine, present your ass for me" Kurt commanded. Blaine took off his clothing in record time and did as he was told. He held his ass up in the air, his face close to the floor his eyes closed. He could feel a hand smack his ass and he bit down on his lip holding in a moan.

"Oh it's so pretty, and look theirs even a plug nice and snug in their for me" Kurt said twisting the plug and moving it in and out. Watching Blaine fight not to move or make noise. It was very frowned upon to moan or move around whatsoever when asked to present yourself to someone.

Kurt removed the plug carefully, he was handed some lube by Rachel he nodded a thanks. Turning back to Blaine he slicked up his hands and then his cock. Setting the bottle on the ground he reached down rubbing Blaine's ass gently.

"Hands and knees Blaine, ass up face down. I want you to enjoy this" Kurt said making sure his voice was even. Blaine relaxed his body dropping to the floor. Both of them have been with many men in their lives, however when Kurt was with Blaine it was always different for them.

Kurt kneeled down behind Blaine, grabbing the shorter boys ass. Pressing his body into Blaine's so the boy could feel the effect he was having on him. Blaine let out a moan grinding himself into Kurt.

Kurt's hand reached down as he backed away from Blaine enough to get his hands between the shorter boys ass cheeks. He began to work a finger, it quickly became two fingers. Blaine was falling apart under Kurt's fingers working his ass. He was a begging mess puddled up on the floor.

"Please, Sir I need..._argh.._I, please" Said Blaine hardly able to form a complete sentence.

Kurt removed his fingers his hand reached up to grasp Blaine's hair and in one smooth motion his cock entered Blaine. He had to force himself to wait until Blaine was adjusted. Well until he could hear the shorter boy pleading for him to move.

"Please Sir, move fuck me do something" With a straight face Kurt quickened his pace. Soon he was pounding into Blaine. Kurt loved Blaine like this, Blaine strove to be dapper and well put together. Making Blaine fall apart to a moaning mess was when Kurt felt Blaine was his best.

Kurts hand left Blaine's hair, his hands went to Blaine's hips. Kurt's hands gripped his his tightly and as he could feel himself getting closer he pretty much fucked Blaine as if he was a rag doll moving Blaine's body back and forth. Kurt was completely controlling their pace.

"ahhh fuck, I'm so close Sir" Blaine said then letting out a very loud grasp.

Kurt waited for a few seconds, Kurt pounded into Blaine for a bit more until Kurt knew he couldn't wait any longer "Blaine, cum now" Kurt ordered.

Both men let out a series of noises, Kurt released himself in Blaine's ass, and Blaine made a mess all over the stage floor.

Kurt slowly pulled from Blaine, Kurt glanced around and he could see all eyes on them. Any other time this would turn into a massive orgie, however all needed to make sure Blaine was up to New Direction Standards.

"Blaine Anderson" Rachel said smiling at them.

"Yes Miss?" Blaine replied.

"Welcome to the New Directions"


End file.
